The Adventure Of Drake Knighton
by NJDS1
Summary: Meet Drake Knighton, an average highschool student! He was on his way home when a bright light blocked his way, telling of a role he must do! The light blinded him, sending him into another world! There he encounters demented Bird Wyvrerns, Typical Wyverns, Raging Pseudowyverns, Destructive Pelaguses and Chaotic Elder Dragons. Join him as he ventures on the World of Monster Hunters


**The Adventuren Of Drake Knighton**

* * *

**Prelude**

A man sat drinking an energy drink, reading an article about a breed called Elder dragons in a guild of Moga village, an office to be precise. It appeared that the man was in his late fifties as he took off his azure-scaled helmet, revealing his slightly wrinkled face. Just like his helmet, he seemingly wore an azure-scaled armor; some warm feeling can be felt as it is touched, his armor made from the subspecies of the king of the skies.

"Hmm…looks like that Crimson Elder dragon is not in this article." He said, looking at a window showing a crowd of villagers going about their business. He attempted to drink his energy drink until someone suddenly barged in, surprising the daylights out of him.

"I have some disturbing news, Captain!" the person who barged in said, looking at a surprised man who he called 'Captain'. He was clad in yellow leather cloak with an orange symbol on the back, a snow white helmet which hid most of his face, followed by his mail, his vambraces, his tasset, and greaves.

"What is it?" the Captain asked, immediately recognizing one of his informants.

"I received news from the Elder in Kokoto village that one of our guild's best hunters failed to defeat the Elder dragon!" the informant answered.

"Tch! I see…" the Captain said with an irritated expression. "It's stronger than we anticipated; this is no mere Elder dragon…" He continued.

"Then what can it this Elder dragon possibly be?" the informant asked in confusion.

"I don't know…I've done research but I found no description relating to that Elder dragon!" the Captain said, sipping his energy drink. "It is possible if it's a new species…" he muttered, placing his drink down.

"Hmm…I need to know where was it last spotted and where did it go!" the Captain said, bringing out a large paper which presumably was a map.

"It was last spotted heading north from the forest and hills, I assume north could be…" the informant thought of a location, only one came to mind." The Volcanic area…where those creatures roam." He finished.

"The Volcano area, huh…indeed that's where they roam…those rock-solid Wyverns live…" the Captain said, pointing at an area between two volcanoes on the map. "Going there could get out of hand." He continued.

"So what's our next move?" the informant asked, twitching at an unusual matter.

"We should be on the defensive for a while, ever since the arrival of that Elder dragon, the kinds of other Elder dragons tend to be more aggressive in battle lately," the Captain instructed. "Also, report the other guild of our information." He finished.

"Alright, I will send the word immediately!" the informant said as he took off.

As the door was shut, the Captain immediately went lost in thought. The images of a village destroyed flashes through his eyes, '_we have to defeat that vile Crimson Elder dragon or else…_' He thought, clenching his fists.

* * *

A pair of crystal white eyes stared at a young teenager who was sitting down listening to his teacher babble; the pair of eyes looked at the young teenager curiously. '_He looks promising…_' it said, and then it emitted a white radiance around itself and disappeared, leaving crystal white dust behind.

It all seem like any other ordinary day for Drake as he sat on his chair in his class listening to his teacher. Apparently, the teacher was talking about his infamous hunts in a Jungle to which Drake's classmates were fascinated to listen. Drake himself was also amused by his teacher's hunts, it's not every day you hear a lot of hunting stories.

"I continued walking in the deep shallow Jungle, hunting rifle ready." The teacher said. "Then I saw this deer drinking water at a stream, I cautiously aim my trusty rifle at the head! Bam! went my hunting rifle as I pulled the trigger." The teacher said. "The deer fell lifelessly on the ground, so I slowly made my way there earning my spoils!"

"After carving my spoils, I continued to a pathway unaware of danger!" He said. "Then, suddenly I was ambushed a bear!" he continued, his gestures looking more intense. "Luckily, I wasn't very near the bear so it missed its pre-emptive attack."

"It was like a showdown, aiming hunting rifle while the bear prepared to strike with its claws." the teacher pointed out. "I shot first, shooting tree bark, I gasped and rolled away as the bear almost strike me. "The gestures of the teacher were getting more intense once again as most of the students gasped.

"I aimed once more, this time with more accuracy!" the teacher said. "So I pulled the trigger, it went-"by the time, the teacher could finish the bell had rung. 'Talking about timing!' Drake thought as the others frowned.

"Sorry guys! till next lesson!" the teacher said, grabbing his books and marker pen. Drake was packing his books into his bag when he heard a conversation between his fellow classmates.

"Hunting sounds, fun! Let's try it!" his fellow classmate said.

"Oh please! You would like to meet a man-eating bear already? Would like to risk your life?" another of his fellow classmates said. "It wouldn't hurt to try…" Drake became uninterested and left, going back home…unaware of being watched.

Drake was heading his way back home when his vision was blinded by a crystal white light. "Argh! what the…argh!...ugh!" Drake said, struggling to block all the light.

"You are Drake Knighton, correct?" the white light spoke with harmony.

Drake didn't know if he was getting pranked or something extraordinary was happening so he decided to answer. "Yes, I'm Drake Knighton, the One and Only!" Drake continued struggling against the brightness of the light.

"My name is Deus, I am a Elder dragon! I am I need of your help." the voice pleaded.

"Help!? help with what!?" Drake asked, becoming impatient.

"I need your help to defeat my evil brethren, the Crimson Disaster. Cleanse my world of his corruption…it's up to you…Drake Knighton!"

"Wait!" before Drake can continue his sentence, the light brighten. It was so bright, Drake had to close and cover his eyes. As the light faded, Drake was nowhere to be seen.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**So What do you think? is it great? Was I too fast? So what kind of Elder Dragon is Deus? Who is the Crimson Disaster? **

**I will continue this Stpry if you want me to... I hope it's good. **

**Note: Deus means God in Latin (I think...)**


End file.
